Birds of a Feather
by Metylizer
Summary: The day has come in Jurassic World where two of the most fearsome predators the worlds has ever seen meet and... get along? What is this? Rated M for Sexual Themes/References


**Hey, guys. This is just a nice little one-shot in the JW:E universe to keep you busy while I write a new chapter for a new story. But please keep an open mind for this one-shot; a lot of wacky shit happened with their hide and eye colors, as well as some thing I may have gotten wrong about periods. I'm not a woman, so I don't know how painful that shit is. Well, enough of me rambling; please read and enjoy.**

 _I-Rex P.O.V._

It wasn't any ordinary day in Jurassic World. Oh no, they were going to put me and another hybrid in the same paddock to… get associated I think is what the doctor said. My paddock was reasonably big, but it was unbearably cramped and overgrown with trees, which is something my rusty, orange scales never appreciated; it became too small once I grew too big, and I was pretty excited about the possibility of moving to a bigger paddock if I played nice. I would try, but I never really played nice with anyone but my handler; now that girl absolutely _loved_ to spoil me rotten. She always snuck me extra food and toys when she had the chance, as well as some… other toys for when I went through heat. Man, I _hated_ heat, and I just so happened to be in the middle of it that day. But it wouldn't really matter anyways since all the dinosaurs in Jurassic World are female. But then again… the humans here, especially the doctor who created me, are always so secretive about what goes on behind-the-scenes, so a male dinosaur on Isla Tacaño wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

"Venus!" came a voice from the window to my paddock. Ah yes, my name; the Roman goddess of love so I'm told… whatever "Roman" even means. I turned towards the window to face my handler since I was right next to it, and saw the sky-blue eyes looking right back at me, as well as the tanned skin and blonde hair and those _wretched_ clothes, as humans call them; how do humans even bear having to wear those things? I'll never get it. "Hey, Ve, we're getting ready to head out to the new paddock; we already cleared the streets, and I was able to pull some strings so you can walk freely without any restraints or cages. Think you can behave?" I snorted and blew air in her face through my nostrils, making her hair fly backwards. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then." Damn straight. I crooned affectionately at the woman who had taken care of me since I hatched and blew her hair once more as she smiled warmly.

"Alright then; I'll open the door now," she said as he walked over to a little panel. That was another thing about her; ever since one of her friends told her about a joke he made before the Isla Nublar incident, she made sure to let me roam free every once in a while, which is the only reason I can stand my tiny paddock. She always joked that she was just "walking" me, but even she knew better than to limit me. When she pressed down on a spot on the panel, the doors slid open once again to let me out of my paddock as my handler made her way out of the little room overlooking my paddock and down a set of stairs so she was standing on the gravel as I was. "Ready?" she asked. I sniffed and jerked my head up, which she learned early on meant "yes" in my terms. She smiled again and made her way to her car, getting in it and starting it. When she began to drive down the gravel road, I followed with heavy footsteps that made the very earth shake.

 _Indoraptor P.O.V._

Well, today was the day; I was going to meet a female. But not just any female, I'm told, but the female whose genes mine are based off of. So, in a sense, I'll be meeting another of my kind, which both excited me and made me uneasy. This would either go amazingly well or horrifically bad. But the humans said that, as long as I play nice, I'll be getting a bigger paddock to share with the female, so that was good. It's not that I don't like my paddock; it's quite nice and fits my needs just fine. But I'm always open to more space so that my black-and-white scales could bathe in sunlight, so I'll be sure to do my best to make a good first impression on the female. Not because of my heat or anything, but so that we could get along well; after all, I could deal with heat by myself if I wanted. That was another good thing about having a bigger paddock; it meant that I had more places to hide to take care of my business in private. Without being interrupted or humiliated by park guests because I didn't know my show started.

"Racer!" my handler called. Right now was _definitely_ not show-time, but I was by the viewing gallery anyways for the food; the goats on this island are _premium_ quality. I turned to where he was in my paddock to see him approach me with two armored men on his sides. He looked sad for my sake and I knew he was asking for forgiveness. I didn't blame him for bringing these men in the first place, though, and nuzzled him and crooned softly when he came close enough for me to do so. "Time to go, buddy," he said as I pulled back. I glanced back at the men to see that they had sleeper-sticks, and that they would be ready to use them if necessary. I huffed and nodded as one of the men took aim and pulled his trigger, making a sleeper-dart go flying out of the barrel and into my hide right below my head. The world around me seemed to slow down as the sleeper-darts worked their magic and I fell to the ground in a daze. I felt the men load me up into a rumbling vehicle to take me to wherever I was supposed to go. My handler and I sat in the back of the vehicle as it traveled on the bumpy road.

When we got there, I was unloaded gently on the ground of a paddock. A _huge_ paddock! They didn't even need to inject me with the wake-up-darts for me to jump up excitedly like a hatchling, hopping and chirping with excitement evident in my barks. My handler smiled as he watched me jump around the massive space; it had a large plain with a watering hole and a goat chained up, as well as a large forest right next to the plain, the canopy of which we were standing under. I ran to the large viewing gallery, ignoring the goat as I got a feel for what could be my new territory. I heard a friendly rumble behind me, and I turned halfway around to where it came from excitedly to come face-to-face with a large female. She had a copper hide with maroon eyes that radiated playfulness and amusement, as well as bumps running from her backside to her neck, where the bumps turned into quills that got larger the further up her neck and head they went. She also had ridges above her eyes and large hands with three fingers and opposable thumbs and what looked like feathers on her forearms. Only one thought went through my mind when I saw her. _"Wow… she's…"_

 _I-Rex P.O.V._

Well, guess who's not surprised? A male dinosaur. Right in front of me! He wasn't at all small by any means; he was actually around a head shorter than me if we both crouched down, and looked very muscular and fit. He had a black hide with a white stripe running the length of his body, along with pearly white eyes that twinkled with delight and cheerfulness I don't often see even in my own eyes, and I'm probably the most spoiled one on the whole island! But he looked a lot like me in some ways, which, needless to say, made me even more excited about getting to know this male. His foreign, male scents were weird but pleasant, and not to potent; it smelled like he had bathed not too long ago. Did he do so to make a good first impression? Dammit! I should've taken a bath in my paddock as well! But it didn't look like he cared too much. Oh, I wonder what he thinks of me!

 _Indoraptor P.O.V._

 _"… big,"_ I thought as I looked the female over. I was frankly a bit disappointed that I wasn't the biggest one here, but I didn't want to look it in case I offended her. But I couldn't stop myself from giving a half-lidden expression that could've been mistaken for boredom. But as I did, her eyes stayed the same, as well as her posture; relaxed yet borderline commanding. She smiled with her eyes as she bent down to get a better look at me, and I panicked; did I forget to bathe? I couldn't remember! Oh no… did I smell? Did I already ruin my first impression? This wasn't good…. I cringed as she took a deep sniff and closed her eyes, as if to focus on the stench probably assaulting her nostrils. But she smiled again and softly yet deeply barked, "You smell good." I looked up in confusion and saw content sparkling in her eyes. My mind was completely blank at that point, so I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind; "You're big," I chirped bluntly. She chirped and clicked in a way similar to that of what human barks of amusement sounded like. I felt my snout heat up as I averted my gaze from her as she said, "Thanks." She also turned her gaze from me and stared at the ground, making us descend into an awkward silence. I was the one to break it. "Sooooo… what's your name?" I asked.

"Venus. And you?" she asked. "Racer," I replied as the tension slowly went away. "I take it you're surprised to see a male on this island," I said. "Not really; I thought I caught a strange scent in the air, but I never knew what it was. Knowing how secretive the humans are, I thought it probably _was_ a male," she said. Good thing I took a bath. I think… either that or my stench wasn't as powerful as it normally is. But… _her_ scent… it was almost inviting me to do something that would most definitely get me a beating. I felt my heart rate pick up and something in between my legs was starting to… no! I have to get my mind out of the gutter! But damn… she may have been bigger than me, but she was beautiful. Like a goddess. My mind wasn't getting out of the gutter anytime soon, and the awkwardness soon returned. "Um, sorry; I gotta run. I'm more of an explorer. Maybe we can catch up sometime soon!" I said cheerily as I could for being nervous as hell. She looked a bit disappointed, but responded with, "Alright, do your thing." I nodded and smiled before turning around and running into the forest, making sure my tail covered my hindquarters and my rapidly growing– gah! Stop thinking that! Why doesn't my brain ever listen to me?

When I was far enough away, I started to curve slowly and turn back, but I was far enough away from my original trail that Venus wouldn't be able to hear me when I passed her. When I was sure I passed her, I curved again to head away from her. When I was positive that she wouldn't find me, I got down on the ground and rested my back on a fallen log as I looked down to see my little buddy, rock-hard and throbbing in its full glory. Thankfully, I had the gift of opposable thumbs as well, so I got to work on fixing my dilemma as quietly as I could. When I was done, I was panting heavily, but I made sure to clean up the ground and my body, as well as bathe again in a nearby pool of water to get rid of the stench I likely carried.

I got out and dried off as quickly as I could and ran back to the viewing gallery, where I saw Venus's handler and mine talking; Venus was behind her handler with what looked like a mixture of boredom and sadness in her eyes. So I walked over to sneak up on her. I snuck around in the trees silently and came up behind her. Just wait for her to look away….

 _I-Rex P.O.V._

What did I do wrong? Did he not like me? He seemed pretty happy when he ran off, but… did I mess this up somehow? Did I offend him without knowing? Was my female scent too much for him? I knew I should've bathed! Whatever it was, I messed this up. He didn't like me now, and it was my fau– "Rahhh!" shouted someone from my blindside as they put their hand on my leg. I jumped up with a yelp and lost my balance as I tried to turn around to see what was attacking me. When I fell with a heavy thud, I craned my neck to see Racer standing there, chortling and barking with laughter. He eventually fell to the ground too as he grabbed his stomach. I let out a small noise… then a couple small noises, only a bit louder… then they increased in volume… until I joined Racer in laughing my ass off at what had just happened. We laughed together on the ground until our sides hurt and tears were streaming from our eyes as our handlers looked on in pure shock.

When we eventually calmed down, I noticed a sweet scent in the air around Racer that wasn't there before, but I ignored it as he looked at me with those eyes… those eyes… so full of emotion; happiness, joy, contentment, and just about every other positive emotion, and I found myself lost in the uniqueness of them; the dinosaurs I've seen had a plethora of different eye colors, but Racer was the first I've seen with the pearly white colored sclera. My crimson eyes aren't special; I heard the male raptors on Isla Sorna have red eyes as well, so that made me a little jealous of Racer. But that jealousy was ripped apart by what his eyes beheld, and… just… those eyes…. I felt myself grow wet in between my legs and my mind snapped back down to earth. I was getting wet… in front of the male! In front of Racer! Oh shit! What am I gonna do? Please… don't smell me, don't smell me don't smell me, _please_ don't smell me! "What's that smell?" Racer asked as he sniffed the air. Fuck! "Um… I don't know! Maybe it's coming from over there!" I replied as I pointed in a random direction. Racer slowly blinked once and I swallowed a pool of saliva as I got wetter.

"It's coming… from the sky?" Racer asked. I looked to where my finger was pointing and, sure enough, it was pointing straight up like those tall human buildings. How the fuck did I even point in that direction?! Racer snorted once at me, and I directed a quiet growl towards myself for being so stupid. "Hey, Racer!" called his handler. "C'mon, ready to go back, buddy?" Racer snorted and shook his head; he would be staying… with me…? For the whole night? The whole night?! Yes! He's staying with me for the whole night, and I don't give a shit if I should like a needy adolescent! He's staying! The only downside? I was now soaking wet and I knew my legs wouldn't support my weight now; they never did when I leaked this much, so I couldn't run away to deal with it or ask my handler in front of Racer. Why? Because the way I let her know that I wanted a toy was pointing to my… special spot, which would be embarrassing to do when Racer was standing a couple feet away.

Instead, I pretended he ignored my scents and tuned in to our handlers' conversation; Racer's handler seemed a bit nervous and smelled weird. "So, do you wanna maybe get a coffee sometime soon?" he asked, and the weird scent only increased in potency. My handler smiled warmly as she brushed a strand of golden hair aside and said, "Yeah sure; I'm free on Thursday." Our handlers continued to talk as they made their way out of our paddock and I turned my attention back to Racer. He got up and walked around my blindside, or otherwise known as my back, and turned to head back into the woods. Before he ran off, he turned and asked me, "You coming?" "No, I'm fine where I am," I replied as I smiled with my eyes. He smiled slightly as he turned and ran off into the vast new territory.

 _5 weeks later…_ _Indoraptor P.O.V._

I stalked my prey in complete silence so that she wouldn't be alerted to my presence. As she turned, her eyes passed over the bushes where I was hiding, but she didn't spot me because I was camouflaged into my environment. The clearing my prey was in wasn't that big, so I would have no problems with her trying to make a quick escape. Without a sound, I shifted my position so I could leap at my prey and take her down quick. And that's what happened. I tackled the owner of copper scales to the ground with a loud yell, and we both fell to the floor laughing, Venus below me. In these five weeks, we've become like family, tight-knit and inseparable, but those… other feeling I felt towards Venus never quite went away, and every time I look into her dark red eyes, I find myself running away with a warm snout and… that feeling. But today was my unlucky day. She shot up faster than you can say "uh-oh" and pinned me down, one hand on my upper chest and the other on the side of my head. But what really made me uncomfortable was the fact that our crotches were so close together. But I saw that happiness and joy in her eyes disappear for a split second and being replaced by… was that… lust…? It wasn't there for long, though, and I wondered if it was even there at all. "Be more attentive next time," she said as she took her hand off my chest, but stopped with a look of shock on her face. Wait… was that my…? Oh fuck no…

 _I-Rex P.O.V._

Oh my… was that his…? I looked down to see if it was what I thought it was, and, sure enough, his rock-hard, throbbing, leaking, _huge_ cock was rubbing against my underside. I looked back to him, and the only expression on his face was panic. I could understand why. But… it really was huge; it must've been at least a foot-and-a-half long and two inches wide! Just how I like my toys… long and thin…. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I can't ever c-control myself around this s-seaso–" he said, but was cut off by something. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but my tongue wouldn't respond. I looked down to see why, and found that I had darted my tongue into his mouth and I closed my eyes at the wonderful feeling of the… what did the humans call it… kiss! That's what it was! I ran my tongue across his teeth as I moved my hand down to his enormous cock. When I touched it, Racer moaned into the kiss, making it even more blissful, and wrapped his tongue around mine, wrestling for dominance. But he soon let up when I wrapped my fingers around his manhood, making him moan and arch his back. I pulled away and broke the kiss when I felt my lungs screaming for air, and I started to stroke his member. How did I know how to give a handjob? And how did I know what a handjob even was? You can thank my handler for teaching me.

When I started stroking, it was all over for Racer; he bucked his hips against my hand, giving up the rest of his dominance to me as he moaned loudly and clawed at the dirt below us. I just smirked as I continued my apparently-magnificent handjob. The only reason I stopped was because I wanted him inside of me. I took my hand off his manhood and positioned my soaking pussy above him. He looked at me questioningly but threw his head back and moaned when I lowered myself onto him. I had taken toys bigger than him before, but none of them could even begin to compare to the warmth and… realness of his cock breaching my walls, making me moan in pleasure. Loudly. Because… fuck… he felt so fucking good inside of me! Shit! If I don't get a hold of myself, I'm gonna… oh shit… I'm gonna…! "Fuck!" I screeched as I came all over his member and collapsed on top of him, both of us panting and lightheaded with exhaustion. He smiled warmly as I felt my grip on this world slip, and I fell asleep. Wait… _was_ I falling asleep? Or… waking up?

 _Indoraptor P.O.V._

Oh fuck, this isn't good! But I felt like being bold. As she stared at my rock-hard member, I smugly said, "Like whatcha see?" Venus just looked back up and nodded before shifted herself so that her snout was right beside my cock. When she opened her mouth, I just sighed and relaxed as she snaked her tongue out of her mouth and around my cock. I didn't know where the fuck she learned how to please a male, but I didn't protest as she started to move her tongue up and down on my length. Wow… shit… she's pretty good… fuck! She's really good! She's really fucking good! "Ah, shit!" I moaned as I closed my eyes tightly and bucked my hips against her snout. As I arched my back, I could help but put my hands on her snout; not in a forceful way, but more for support than anything. Damn… her tongue feels so good! Fuck! If she keeps this up I'm gonna… shit… I'm gonna… "I'm gonna…!" My hot load came shooting out my leaking red tip, showering her snout and my stomach in cum. She took her tongue off my manhood and began to lick up my warm seed from my stomach as I succumbed to sleep's gentle hold. Or… was it sleep? Was this all… a dream…? Was I waking up now?

Really? Fucking really?! It was a dream?! Dammit! I should've known; I wouldn't ever be that bold in reality, especially in front of Ve. But all anger was replaced by grogginess when I opened my eyes to see the stars in the night sky. "Motherfucker," I groaned from my position on the forest floor. When I rolled over onto my stomach, I heard the sound of a thick liquid under me. I rolled back over to see that my stomach was covered in my seed; that's probably why I was so tired! I've had dreams with this result before, but never have the dreams been so vivid and real. But, strangely, I can't help but feel like I've had that dream before, I just didn't remember as well because I hadn't met Venus yet. I headed down to my watering hole to clean up and get a drink, and in a couple hours, I would meet Ve down at the viewing gallery for our first meal of the day; goat. And our handlers would be there as well, so we wouldn't be so alone and awkward. Well… the awkward part usually comes from me… so….

But you know what? I kinda feel like taking a long bath… to relax a little. I've never been this relaxed before, not even around Ve. Or at least the few times I've been comfortable around her. But that's besides the point; this bath was bubbling warm with the one-of-many natural hot spring this island has, and damn did it feel good. "Ahhh, this is the life," I said quietly to myself as I made my way to the rocks on the other side and leaned my back on them, letting the bubbling water clean me off and give me a good massage. And hot damn did I need one; I just didn't know it until now. I closed my eyes and started to nod off before hearing a very confused, "Racer?" My eyes snapped open to reveal Venus on the other side of the watering hole. "What are you doing?" she asked. I was relaxing my body and my mind because I hadn't in a long time. "Nothing; why?" I asked her. "Oh, just… wondering; I just had a weird dream," she said. "About you…." I was frozen in shock with my mouth and eyes wide open; she had a dream about me? The same night I had a dream about her? Was it a coincidence? Or was it a sign? That we should… be together….

I've always been a believer or the supernatural, ever since I woke up unable to move and saw a shadowy figure standing on the edge of my nest, so it wasn't far-fetched to me that us having dreams at the same time as a sign that our relationship was meant to be something more. "Oh… um… did you come to me to talk about it?" I asked her, playing it cool for now. "Yeah…" she said, and I noticed two scents more potent than the others; female scents and embarrassment. But why would she be embarrassed? Other than her female scents, which I wouldn't have cared about anyways, there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about; if anything, _I_ should be the embarrassed one at having the one I want as a mate have a dream about me. I should've been a flustered and stuttering mess, but I wasn't.

Ve took a nervous look at the bubbling, steaming water and tentatively stuck a claw in, but pulled it right back out. "Do you want me to get out?" I asked her, since she didn't seem to want to get in. But, once again, she surprised me and slowly walked into the water, cringing at first, but her eyes grew wide as she realized how good it felt. I smiled gently and asked, "Feels good, doesn't it?" She just smiled back and nodded as she made her way through the water to me, and took up a space beside me, lying in the same position I was in. I looked at her and asked, "What was the dream about?" I smelled the air and knew she got more embarrassed at this question. She looked away and said, "Um… it's not so much what the dream was about, but who was in it." She looked back at me and asked, "B-but you're not on my mind _that_ much, are you?" "I don't know; how much am I on your mind?" I asked her. She looked away again and said, "Not so much that I'm dreaming about you…." This disappointed me a bit; if I wasn't on her mind that much, then that meant that she didn't really love me like I loved her… did it?

 _I-Rex P.O.V._

Dammit, I'm lovestriken! And I can't even admit it to the one I love! Even when he's sitting right next to me! I have the guts to take on a fucking T-Rex, and please _do not_ ask how that happened, but not the courage to admit love?! What kind of fucked up mindset do I have?! But… fuck, those eyes… filled with disappointment… I just told him he's not on my mind that much, but I feel like all that's on my mind anymore is Racer. I felt myself begin to grow wet as I looked over and admired Racer's muscular and agile form; those eyes and that stripe… reminds me of a raptor that I met not to long ago…. But that's besides the point; Blue in not only female, but nowhere _near_ the partner Racer could be! I unconsciously reached my hand underneath me and teased myself with my claws as I looked him over again. Wait, no no no no nonononono! Not in front of him! I'm not about to admit my feelings that way; I have to be classy about it, not be caught fingering myself while admiring him. But, just then, it hit me.

My stomach cramped and I doubled over, moaning in pain as I felt my muscles convulse down there. "Ve! Are you okay?" Racer asked, concerned as he waded through the water to face me. Aww, how sweet of him; do I fucking look okay?! The only response I gave him was another moan as my lady parts were put through the monthly wave of pain I always felt. But I could never stop the tears from coming to my eyes as my stomach cramped and convulsed, as well as my walls. As I blinked back tears, Racer put one of my arms around his neck and carried me to solid ground; _that_ was pretty damn impressive, considering I'm almost 6 tons and bigger than most T-Rexes I've ever seen. "HELP!! PLEASE, HELP!!" he cried into the night; I never knew someone his size could be so loud, no offense to the adolescent suchomimus on this island. "HERE, PLEASE!! HELP!!" he cried again, this time getting a response. "HERE!! HERE!!" cried the distant voice of Blue. When we got our feet on dry land, I forcefully pulled my arm away and fell to the ground on my left side, grabbing my stomach with my hands as I looked down to see red coming from my special spot.

I remember panicking the first time I went through this when I was barely bigger than Kya, the Baryonyx, but calmed down when my handler took the time to explain what was happening; apparently, they used mammalian DNA in my creation, which was proven when I was… looked at, and the pain I was going through was something humans females called their "period," when my womb rejects dead eggs through the only hole it can. Unfortunately, the ordeal is extremely painful to me, and I remember the third time it happened the pain was so great, I'm sure they could hear me all the way to Isla Matanceros. But my handler took even more time to explain how to best help it; she said that 'playing with myself,' as she called it, could make it seem to my body that I had a mate to fertilize those eggs, since they had used mammalian DNA in other animals, and that usually helped them. But I hadn't played with myself in at least a week, so that's probably why I just had my period; this is another reason why I was so pissed at myself for not telling Racer how I feel. If he was my mate, we wouldn't even have to worry about this kind of shit happening because a lot of our genome is made up of one of the horniest creatures alive; Velociraptor.

I moaned again in pain as I heard the door to our paddock open, and Blue and her handler were the first to step through, followed by my handler and Racer's handler. "Ve! Ve, just look at me; you're gonna be just fine," said my handler as she ran up to me and grabbed my snout in both of her hands. "It hurts!" I whined as the tears finally started to fall one by one. "Shhh, you're gonna be okay," crooned Blue as she walked up and put a hand on my snout. I looked at Racer, who looked right back at me, and some of the pain went away as I gazed into his eyes; at least enough to make it tolerable. "Jesus Christ, this is a mess," said Owen as he walked to my bleeding pussy, which made Racer growl a bit, but not audible enough for anyone else to hear besides me. Did he think I belonged to him? Did he want to protect me? Even if I kinda just rejected him without meaning to?

 _Indoraptor P.O.V._

Well, I couldn't argue with the man; it was a mess. But what was happening? Could it be stopped? Could I have stopped this? I was filled to the brim with questions that didn't have answers, but my handler also came up to Ve's snout to comfort her. But that's when her handler asked a question that I didn't even think to ask, since I never thought she did it. "Have you been… 'playing with yourself?'" her handler asked. Ve shook her head, but unconsciously said, "Not lately…." She then let out another cry of pain, and I saw her stomach convulsing, as well as her… um… well, you get the idea. But what worried me over all else was the blood; why the hell was she bleeding? And from _there_ no less! After about five more minutes of this, Ve started to quiet down a bit, and the bleeding slowed significantly. When everyone else left, I asked her, "What happened?" I kinda felt like a jerk for not asking her if she was okay first, but I needed to know so I could hopefully stop this in the future. "I just had my… period," she replied while looking away. What the fuck was a period? And why am I just hearing about it now? If she was comfortable with me, shouldn't she want to tell me about this? Or did she not want me to worry? At the confused look I gave her, she said with an embarrassed smile, "It's something only females have once a month… at least females with mammalian parts…."

I nodded and then asked, "Are you okay?" She looked back to me and nodded, so I asked her, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" "You never asked," she retorted. "That, and I never thought to tell you." "Can we stop it?" I asked. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" she snapped, and I flinched. She sighed and said, "Sorry; I get a little… cranky when I'm on my period." I nodded and stood straight as she gave me an answer. "Usually, I can stop it by… playing… with myself… but I haven't done that in over a week." I nodded again; well, she did think my watering hole felt good. "If you want," I said, "you're always free to drop by my watering hole; I know the water there feels good." She smiled and said, "Thanks; I'll keep that in mind." I looked back to her blood-covered parts and asked, "Geez, do you really have to deal with every month?" She smiled tiredly and nodded as I looked back to her as she shifted her haunches to get up; really? After all of that, she's gonna try to get up by herself? Not on my watch! "Here, lemme help you," I said as I outstretched one of my arms. She smiled as she set her backside down again and grabbed tightly onto my hand. I lifted her up with a grunt and damn near fell after I let go. Thankfully, for my pride and dignity, I just stumbled a bit and regained my balance quickly.

"You know…" she started, making me look up at her, "I think I'm just gonna head to your watering hole now… to… get a feel for it." I smiled gently and said, "Follow me." I ran off into the woods at a reasonable pace so that Ve could follow without a problem, and we made it there in about five minutes. "Make yourself at home," I said as I turned to head back to my nest. "Wait…" she called awkwardly. I turned back as she said, "Could you maybe… stay for a bit? I don't want to get lonely…." Well, if she insisted… maybe I could stay… for a show. "You can look away if you want," she said as she got into the water. Maybe I should respect her privacy…. I smiled and turned away as I heard the water parting for a goddess, and tried not to react when I heard the pleased sighs, followed shortly by small moans. I covered my hindquarters with my tail just in case… I started to grow. And dammit… I'm growing. But… maybe just one, quick peek… just one…. I turned my head slightly to see Venus leaned up against the rocks with her eyes closed and her left hand underwater while her right hand was also on the wall; I could practically hear her toes curling and her back arching, and that's when I caught myself staring. Damn. That was fucking hot. I turned away and I knew that scene would be engraved in my mind for the rest of my life, and my third foot was now dripping and throbbing, begging for some kind of attention. But I had to wait until I could run away so that I could deal with it in private.

"Oh fuck! Shit!" I heard Ve moan from behind me. I heard water splash followed by a quiet screech, signalling that Ve had finished her 'fun time.' And that I could go have mine when she was out. I curled up on the ground, still facing away from Ve, in a way that covered my fun-stick without making it look suspicious. "Thank you, Racer," I heard Ve say in between pants as she got out of the water. She collapsed on the ground to my left, which was good; she wouldn't be able to see Racer Jr. when I ran off to do my business. "You okay here by yourself for a bit?" I asked her. She only nodded and I smiled as I got up and ran off to take care of my business near another hot spring. As I laid back down on my back, I saw that I was where I was the first day in this paddock. As I wrapped my fingers around One-Eyed Willie, I looked around out of habit, and when I turned back, I started to stroke. As I lied on my back jerking off, I thought back to the dream I had of Ve, and how her tongue felt rubbing against my length.

Unconsciously, I moaned, "Oh, Ve… yes, ah shit…!" I inhaled sharply as my hand stroked a sensitive spot on my cock, and I bucked my hips as I keeled over from my position on the ground. "Fuck, Ve…! Ah…" I moaned as I went faster and arched my back, stroking furiously. Wow… those other times can't even compare to this time; I never thought of a female before, so maybe it was the mental stimulation that was bringing me closer to… closer to… hah, shit! Fucking hell, this feels so good! So good… yeah, Ve… just keep going…. "Fuck! Venus!" I moaned as I was sent over the edge and came all over myself; shit, that was a fucking huge cumshot! Damn, there's so much of it; on my hand, on my shaft, on my crotch, on my stomach, on my chest, and a little bit even got on my snout. That must've been at least three feet in the air!

I sat there panting as I just thought back to the first time we met, and how I just ran off on her to deal with myself. Like I had this time. And all the other times in the past few weeks…. Dammit, I should just suck it up and tell her how I feel! Shouldn't I? Or should I not? What if she doesn't like me the way I like her? What if she just straight-up rejects me? What would I do then? Or what if I ask the wrong way and offend her, and she hates me from then on? What if I make a fool of myself? What if…? What if…. No! I'm done with all these 'what if' questions! I'm going to ask her tonight! Or this morning, whichever it is right now… but I'm still gonna ask her. Or… maybe… in five minutes… just gonna… rest my eyes for a bit… just gonna… just gonna….

Just gonna close my eyes for a bit. Wait… hold on… why is it light outside? I opened my eyes, only for them to be assaulted by the blinding morning sun, and I had to close them again because my arms wouldn't respond. What the hell just happened? "Racer?" called a voice. I must've fallen asleep. Dammit…. "Racer?" "Here," I responded as I noticed the mess from last night. "Racer!" called the voice again; it was Venus. It was Ve! Shit, I couldn't let her see me like this! I shot up and made for the steaming hot spring right next to me, diving in immediately. When I breached the surface, I saw Ve come out of the trees and look for me. "Racer?" she asked quietly. She couldn't see me? She couldn't see me. This was perfect! I had the perfect chance to surprise her again! I smiled devilishly as she made her way over to the spring. As she stopped by the edge to look in and I took my chance; I jumped out at her, making her yelp and jump back a couple feet. As always, we both laughed our asses off for a good couple minutes until our sides hurt and we had tears streaming down our faces. When we settled down, Ve asked, "What happened last night?" The smile on my face was wiped off as I remembered that I just left her on the side of the hot spring; not only that, but I told her that I would be back! Now I felt like a dick….

"Racer?" I looked over to see Ve staring at me expectantly for some kind of answer. But what would I tell her? What could I tell her? "Sorry; fell asleep here," I said as I sighed. Ve smiled and said, "Oh, okay." I didn't expect her to take it so well; now I felt like a _huge_ dick. I should've gotten up! Dammit, I probably ruined my chances with her and made her think less of me for being so fucking lazy! "Look, I'm sorry I left you over there alone; I should've come back," I said in a desperate attempt to restore any feelings she may have had for me. Any at all, as long as they were positive. Ve just kept smiling and said, "It's fine; it's not a big deal." And now I felt like a _colossal_ dick; she's taking it so well, and I'm not sure if that's really what's happening or if she's covering up the fact that she hates me.

But just as I was about to give up hope for our relationship, I heard Ve say, "Racer… there's something I've been meaning to tell you since the beginning…." Wait… was she admitting her feeling to me? Really? Now? Now?! Now when I felt like the last male she would be asking? Why on Earth would she even consider me when I'm so lazy, forgetful, dumb, lazy… did I already say that one? Point is, she shouldn't have taken a liking to me with as many flaws as I have; my flaws are practically open season for hunters in deer-infested woods. Granted, she did have her flaws as well, but they were like a little dirt pile compared to my mountain of mistakes. Why?

 _I-Rex P.O.V._

Dammit, he's just so… _perfect_! Yes, he had a great many flaws, but underneath those were all the qualities I wanted in a partner; compassion, respect, integrity, gentleness, childish yet mature, his uniqueness, and the list goes on and on and on. He may not be perfect, but he's perfect for me, a freak of nature; a lab rat, a monster, an experiment, a mistake, a… a… no, you know what? Looking in his eyes just makes me feel so much better about myself! I'm just gonna do that for a bit…. "Ve?" asked a voice, pulling me out of the trance. I looked to see that Racer was expecting me to follow up on my previous statement. Right… I can do this… just say it… no restraint! "I love you!" I blurted out. I love you…? I love you?! Really?! That's all I could muster?! Motherfucker! Well, so much for it sounding good…. I looked away in embarrassment and fear at what Racer would do; would he just walk away and never speak to me again? Or would he laugh at me and then walk away? Maybe he would cuss me out…. "Ve?" Racer asked. I hesitantly turned my gaze to a blushing Racer, who then said, "I… feel the same way." He looked me in the eye as I gaped in astonishment; he liked me? He actually liked me? "You're… you're just so beautiful, and I've been in love since I first saw you; you're funny and energetic, humble like I could never be, and you have the heart of a saint. I love you too, Venus, and no matter what anyone thinks of me, I always will."

Now I was pissed off at myself for not managing more; all I could get out was "I love you" and Racer just came up with a fucking poem! Really?! But… maybe I could make it up to myself. And him. I smiled as I got up and headed over to Racer's spot on the ground; I knew I was being rather bold, but I didn't care. I've wanted him so badly for far too long, and now that he was right there and had just said he loved me…. I am gonna fuck him silly. Racer looked up and rolled on his back when I came over, and I took my chance; I pinned him down with my hand on his chest, the other beside his head, our feet and tails intermingled. I knew I probably looked like a needy adolescent bitch, but I didn't care; all I wanted was his cock. All I wanted was him inside of me. He just relaxed and got the same look in his eye that I probably had, and in a moment of sheer bravery, I just kissed him; I darted my tongue in his mouth and rubbed it over his top teeth while I reached my hand down. This time, I knew it wasn't a dream; this time, I knew it was real!

Racer moaned into the kiss when I ran my hand over his slit, trying to coax his member out of hiding. And it worked; within five seconds, his cock grew into my hand, and I started stroking, making Racer moan into the kiss as he tried to gain dominance. Oh no you don't! I sped up my stroking, but it just seemed like Racer doubled his efforts in gaining oral dominance, so I just broke the kiss and stopped stroking him. When he whined, I moved down and positioned my head next to his raging manhood; he got the general idea of what I was doing, and relaxed as I wrapped my tongue around his cock and started stroking. It was actually harder than you would think to give a halfway-decent tongue-job, but I've been practicing ever since I got my first toy and my handler explained how best to please a male. When I moved faster, he started to buck his hips against my snout and arch his back as he dug his claws into the dirt and moaned like crazy.

His toes curled above my head and I decided I had put this off long enough; I wanted him inside me. Now. Now! Now, dammit! I got off his cock and snaked my way back up towards him, lining myself up as I did. I kissed him again as I slammed down on his cock; fucking hell… he was so fucking big! Would I be able to take all of him? I tried to push more of him in me, but it brought tears to my eyes as I did; I ignored the pain and focused only on the pleasure as I just closed my eyes and slid the rest of him inside of me. Yes! This is what I've been longing for! For so long, I'd been deprived of this pleasure, but now I had it! And it felt so good! So fucking good! I moaned as I bounced up and down on his cock while taking my hand off his chest; I trusted him enough. Plus, his mind was probably to clouded with pleasure to do anything, as evident by his moans. He placed his arms on my stomach and chest, and I got confused for a moment. That's when I was flipped over onto my back, at the mercy of Racer as he lined his member up with me, since I slipped off of him when I was flipped over. But y'know what? Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad to be dominated… especially by Racer…. All coherent thought ran from my mind as he slammed into me with so much strength, I had to moan at his dominance. He was mine… my own… my Alpha and King, and I didn't care if he was smaller than me; he certainly had a much stronger will than me. "Oh yes! Oh, Racer! Yes, please!" I moaned as I arched my back and my toes curled, and he placed a bit of pressure on my neck; he was fucking me roughly, and I wouldn't stop him. I liked it. "Oh, Ve…" I heard him moan as I placed my hands on his back. Oh fuck yes! This is what I've been wanting for so long! Please, give it to me, Racer! Harder, dammit!

 _Indoraptor P.O.V._

Damn… she felt so fucking good… shit…. As I felt her place her arms on my back, I forcefully spread her legs apart to better access her wet cunt, and started to fuck her even faster; her moans fueled me to go faster and faster, until I was plowing her hot pussy. What was that thing she did with her mouth and tongue? That made it feel even better, and I wanted more of it; I roughly shoved my tongue in her mouth and ran it across her teeth as our snouts and crotches bumped together. On an upstroke, I must've hit something really sensitive, because she went spiralling over the edge and pulled her head away with a loud moan as her walls clenched around my member; I just made her cum, and I wasn't too far behind. "H-hah… fuck… I… I'm gonna…" I moaned.

I pulled out of her and stroked myself as I felt the warm fluid move through my body, only stopping when Ve took over stroking. But she was going slower than I was, probably to give me a short break before I destroyed her a second time. We were gonna be there a long time; yes, I was planning on going more than one round. I'm awesome like that. When Ve finally stopped teasing me, she nodded, which I took as my queue to put my length back inside of her. But I knew I wouldn't last long if I just slammed inside and fucked her fast and rough; I was going to tease her a bit first. I poked and prodded her cunt with the tip of my maleness, making her buck her hips in vain attempts to get me to plunge myself back into her. Nope. Not happening. Not until I want to. Her toes curled as I shoved my tongue back into her mouth and continued to tease her with my cock before inserting myself agonizingly slow until I rubbed up against her core, which made her throw her head back and moan.

You know what? Fuck this; I'm just gonna fuck her fast and rough. I've waited too long to do this kind of shit. Too long…. I started to thrust in and out of her at a reasonable pace that kept us both moaning, but also kept my peak at bay. For now. "Fuck, Racer!" Ve moaned from beneath me, which made me finally speed up my thrusts, her needy moans again acting as fuel for my lust. As I sped up, Ve moaned even louder and arched her back as she pulled me back into that thing she did earlier, but this time, it wasn't about dominance; it was neutral, and she never once tried to gain dominance, even when I was vulnerable like this. We both let out muffled moans as I sped up even more, plowing her hot snatch like I was before. Oh shit… she felt so good… fuck yes… shit! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…! I pulled away as I bottomed out in her pussy and filled her with my hot seed with a loud moan, and she also let out a screech as she reached her peak and came all over my shaft. My body continued lurching and tensing up involuntarily like it always did when I came a lot, and I didn't stop for a couple seconds, cum spewing out of my tip and filling her insides to the brim. When I did stop, I just let my arms give out and I collapsed on top of her, my manhood still deep inside her womanhood, and I lifted my head up some and we gave another neutral oral exchange; that felt nice, even when it wasn't during sex… I wonder what it's called….

That's when I heard a surprised, "Racer?" I turned my head to the right to see my handler and Ve's standing there in utter shock at the scene that lay before them; oh shit. Busted. "Racer, what the hell are you doing?" I just turned my head and laid back down on Ve as he said, "You're too young to be mating like this! Both of you are!" As my handler continued to rant, Ve looked me in the eye and gave a small smile, which I happily returned; I was serious when I said nothing would change the fact that I love her. But when my handler called me, I kinda had to oblige; I steadied myself and pulled out of her, making my seed flow from her pussy like a river. My manliness retreated back into my slit as I got up and walked over to face my handler, who looked at Ve and said, "Jesus Mary Anne Joseph." He looked back to me, and I just gave him a smug expression; she was my mate now, and she would bear our children no matter what or who stood in the way.

"You're coming with me. Now," said my handler with steel in his voice. I shook my head and puffed out my chest in defiance. I'm not leaving my mate. Ever. That's when the armored men with the sleeper-sticks appeared behind him, and I panicked; I ran back to Ve when I felt the pinprick of a sleeper-dart in my back, and I almost made it back to her. Almost. No… no, it couldn't end like this! We were mates, and therefore inseparable! We would live long, happy lives together with our children! I collapsed in front of Ve, and I reached a clawed hand out to her, which she took, and used to pull me towards her. Once I was near her enough, I buried my head in between her chest and right arm and let the tears run free; I didn't want it to end like this. I was scared. Scared that I would be forced to live life without her, forever alone in solitude, never to see anything outside my paddock again… and the thought was unbearable. I didn't want to leave her! Please don't make me leave her! I knew I wouldn't be able to function if I left Ve, and I made that evident in my choked sobs.

"I love you, Venus…" I whispered in between sobs, and she nuzzled my head in affection, which only made my sobs get louder. I couldn't say goodbye! Please… someone help me… don't make me leave her…. "Evan?" asked Ve's handler. I turned outward slightly and saw Ve's handler say, "Maybe it's not the best idea to separate them; God only knows what Hell that would unleash. From both of them." My handler looked down at the ground as the armored men adjusted their positions. He looked back to me and said, "Fine… you two can stay here." I let out another choked sob, but this time, it was in sheer relief; I was… staying with her…? I was staying with my mate? Yes! I was staying with my mate!

 _9 months later…_ _3-person P.O.V._

Racer and Venus were sitting by the open window of the viewing gallery, where Evan, Racer's handler, and Lily, Venus's handler, were sitting, playing _Fooled Around and Fell in Love_ by _Elvin Bishop_ on an old record player. Lily sat cuddled up beside Evan as Racer tapped on finger on the ground beside Ve along to the slow beat; even if they weren't human, Racer and Ve understood the lyrics to the song in full and they nuzzled each other as the quiet lyrics rang out through the paddock. Just then, Evan's phone was heard ringing above the music. He picked it up as Lily and the two hybrids looked to him. He exchanged a couple words with someone on the other side before hanging up. "Who was that?" Lily asked him. "Cabot Finch; he and Jurassic World's owner are coming to observe these two when they got word of their relationship," he said as he gestured to Racer and Ve.

That's when Venus felt something inside her stir, like it had been ever since it was confirmed that Racer had impregnated her when they had sex for the second time. Racer looked to his mate and asked, "Are they kicking again?" Ve smiled softly and said, "I don't think so." Racer seemed to get the message as he looked to Evan and said, "We need to get her to the doctor." He gestured to Venus's enlarged stomach, and Evan seemed to understand as he called Doctor Gerry to tell him the news. When he got off the phone, Venus felt it again, but more powerful. Suddenly, she was thrown into a wave of pain as she felt her walls convulsing, but when she looked down, there wasn't any blood. It was starting; she was going into labour. Racer got up and eased Ve onto her left side as she felt her walls convulse again, and she winced and curled her toes at the pain she was feeling. It was about five minutes before Doctor Gerry arrived, but when he did, he wasted no time, sedating Ve slightly so that it would dull the pain, and got to work on delivering twins, with Racer, Evan, and Lily all watching.

After five, grueling hours, the first sign of black quills was seen, and the first baby was born a minute later; it was a girl, a mixture of black and copper scales with golden-orange eyes that took in her new surroundings before she started to wriggle in Doctor Gerry's arms and cry out loudly as Racer took her in his arms. He cradled her in his arms for a few seconds, which seemed like more than enough to calm her down. "Name?" Gerry asked. Evan looked to Racer and said, "It's your kid; it's only right that you get to name her." Racer thought long and hard before he realized something; she looked more like her mother than him, so it would be fitting to give her the name of another goddess; his son would be Ares. But this one… more copper than anything… her claws were a bit longer like her mother, plus she had a killing claw like him… a natural hunter… a hunter! In the dirt, he drew with his claw, "Diana." Diana, the Roman goddess of the hunt, and she would be a natural at it with the proper guidance.

A couple more minutes bore a healthy baby boy, which Racer also took when he started crying, slashing at everything and anything he could with his shorter yet sharper claws, like his father's; he was mostly black with copper accents around his eyes, on his shoulders, and on his shins, as well as bright, pearly eyes and no killing claw. When Diana jumped from Racer's arms, he turned his full attention to his son as Diana walked over on shaky legs to her mother, who held her arms out a bit. Diana jumped in without hesitation as Racer tried and failed to calm down their son. He was definitely more of a warrior, and that's what he was named after; Ares, the Greek god of war, which he drew in the dirt without missing a beat. Racer looked at Evan appreciatively for teaching him about deities and such, because he now had names for his children, who he would give his life for.

Before Venus, he wasn't ever too quick to trust people, but with Ve, it was different; she felt safe to be with… almost as if they were one species, since they were very similar. You know what they say; birds of a feather flock together. And that they did… though they weren't exactly birds.

 _M_

 **I told you to keep an open mind for this story; lots of weird stuff happened, especially with the Indominus giving live birth, which was a result of her mammalian reproductive system. But hey; that was just me having a bit of fun, since we don't know a whole lot about the Indominus to begin with.** **Thanks for taking the time to read this story, and have a good day/night!**


End file.
